lyricsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Hi-Fi:Мы Не Ангелы
- в исполнении Hi-Fi. Снится, что мы – перелётные птицы, Взмахом ресницы легли на крыло. Сердце устало, но сердцу не спится – Не любить, не мечтать не могло... Мы не ангелы, мы не умеем обманывать время – Оно не ждёт, всё ускоряя бег, О-о, Но когда от биения сердца ломаются стены, Обычный вдох может тянуться век. Я кометой свалился за шиворот всем океанам, Я пересёк тайны сплошных полос, О-о. Я – такой же, как ты, одинокий, счастливый и странный, Я – твой ночной звонок, словно сигналы SOS. Кажется, мы нарушаем границы... Светские львицы уснули в метро... Сонные аэропорты столицы – Далеко, это всё далеко. Мы не ангелы, мы не умеем обманывать время – Оно не ждёт, всё ускоряя бег, О-о, Но когда от биения сердца ломаются стены, Обычный вдох может тянуться век. Я кометой свалился за шиворот всем океанам, Я пересёк тайны сплошных полос, О-о. Я – такой же, как ты, одинокий, счастливый и странный, Я – твой ночной звонок, словно сигналы SOS. Слёзы солёные Небо смоет ливнями весенними. Снова влюблённые Верят, что любовь не знает времени. Как в невесомости, Без ошибок, без привычной глупости На полной скорости Мы ушли, а вам остались новости... Romanized Snitsya, shto my perelyotnyye ptitsy, Vzmakhom resnitsy legli na krylo. Serdtse ustalo, no serdtsu ne spitsya – Ne lyubit', ne mechtat' ne moglo... My ne angely, my ne umeyem obmanyvat' vremya – Ono ne zhdyot, vsyo uskoryaya beg, О-о, No kogda ot biyeniya serdtsa lomayutsya steny, Obychnyy vdokh mozhet tyanut'sya vek. Ya kometoy svalilsya za shivorot vsem okeanam, Ya peresyok tayny sploshnykh polos, O-o. Ya – takoy zhe, kak ty, odinokiy, schastlivyy i strannyy, Ya – tvoy nochnoy zvonok, slovno signaly SOS. Kazhetsya, my narushayem granitsy... Svetskiye l'vitsy usnuli v metro... Sonnyye aeroporty stolitsy – Daleko, eto vsyo daleko. My ne angely, my ne umeyem obmanyvat' vremya – Ono ne zhdyot, vsyo uskoryaya beg, О-о, No kogda ot biyeniya serdtsa lomayutsya steny, Obychnyy vdokh mozhet tyanut'sya vek. Ya kometoy svalilsya za shivorot vsem okeanam, Ya peresyok tayny sploshnykh polos, O-o. Ya – takoy zhe, kak ty, odinokiy, schastlivyy i strannyy, Ya – tvoy nochnoy zvonok, slovno signaly SOS. Slyozy solyonyye Nebo smoyet livnyami vesennimi. Snova vlyublyonnyye Veryat, chto lyubov' ne znayet vremeni. Kak v nevesomosti, Bez oshibok, bez privychnoy gluposti Na polnoy skorosti My ushli, a vam ostalis' novosti... Translation We dream that we are migrating birds Who bent their wings by a wave of an eyelash. The heart is tired, but the heart can't sleep, It could not but love and dream... We are no angels, we don't know how to deceive time, It doesn't wait and always gets only faster, О-оh, But when heartbeats break walls, An ordinary breath can last for a century. Ya kometoy svalilsya za shivorot vsem okeanam, Ya peresyok tayny sploshnykh polos, O-oh. Ya – takoy zhe, kak ty, odinokiy, schastlivyy i strannyy, Ya – tvoy nochnoy zvonok, slovno signaly SOS. It seems we are assaulting the frontiers... Lionnes are asleep in the subway... The sleepy airports of the capital – Far away, this is all far away. We are no angels, we don't know how to deceive time, It doesn't wait and always gets only faster, О-оh, But when heartbeats break walls, An ordinary breath can last for a century. Ya kometoy svalilsya za shivorot vsem okeanam, Ya peresyok tayny sploshnykh polos, O-oh. Ya – takoy zhe, kak ty, odinokiy, schastlivyy i strannyy, Ya – tvoy nochnoy zvonok, slovno signaly SOS. The sky will wash The salty tears off with heavy spring rains. Lovers again Believe love knows no time. As if there was no gravity, Without mistakes, without the usual folly We left at full speed And you can only watch the news... Категория:Все композиции Категория:Композиции исполнителя Hi-Fi Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Hi-Fi:Мы Не Ангелы Категория:Исполнители на H Категория:Песни на М